A Cinderella Story, Inuyasha style
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Kagome is a Princeton bound high school senior dealing with her tottally unfair stepmother and stepsisters, the shallow 'in crowd', and an online relationship with a mastery man. InuKag
1. Once Upon A Time

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha or a Cinderella story...does anyone know where I can get A Cinderella Story on DVD?

**Heres a list of who's cast as who in the movie and who the movie characters represent from Disney's version.**

Kagome:Sam/Cinderella

Misuki(new character):Fiona/Stepmother

Yuki&Yumi(new characters):Brianna&Gabriella/Stepsisters

Inuyasha:Austen/Prince Charming

Ayame:Rhonda/Fairy Godmother

Songo:Carter/Guss&jaq

CH.1:ONCE UPON A TIME...

**(Kagome, voice over) **

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom lived a beautiful eight-year-old princess and her widowed father who lived in a huge castle.

O.K., so it wasn't that long ago, just eight years ago. And it wasn't really that far away, it was Tokyo, Japan.

It only looked far away because you could barely see it though all the smog.

But to me growing up, Tokyo was my kingdom.

I was my dads best friend, and he was mine.

My dad owned the coolest diner in town. I loved hanging out there.

(eighth birthday)"Make a wish, princess!"

What did I need a wish for?

I had amazing friends and the coolest dad.

But I guess my dad thought I needed one more thing:Misuki.

Along with my new stepmother come my new stepsisters, Yuki and Yumi.

But as long as my dad was happy, I was happy

"Daddy, where do princesses go to collage?"

"They go to...uh...Princeton."

Princeton University it was then.

My world come crashing down the day the Great Hanshin Earthquake stock Tokyo.

I lost my best friend that day, and from then on, the only fairy tails in my life were the ones I read about in books.

Since my dad didn't leave a will, my stepmother got everything, the house, the diner, and to her dismay...me.

_(Stranger then your sympathy, _

_And this is my apology,_

_I kill myself from the inside out)_

Song Faids...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For those of you who've never seen A Cinderella Story, I highly recommend it. It is a great movie. Review!

Note:The Great Hanshin Earthquake was a real life Earthquake.


	2. Poor Me

CH.2:POOR ME

Eight years later...

"Kagome, its breakfast time. So bring me my breakfast!" Kagome had a speaker in her room which Misuki used to talk to her without getting off her lazy butt. Kagome came out to the garage with three plats of salmon, it was all Misuki and the girls ever ate. Alongside Misuki was Yuki and Yumi 'working on there tans'.

"I really gotta get to school." Kagome said.

"You already have a job, its like skipping a step. Now get you're lazy ass to the diner." Misuki demanded. Her jet black hair gave off a glare the hurt Kagome's eyes.

At the diner, another girl, named Ayame worked there too, and also couldn't stand Misuki.

"Kagome what are you doing her?" She asked upon seeing Kagome.

"Misuki said-"

"I don't care what the hell Misuki said, you need to get to school."

"But-"

"No buts! You go to school and leave Misuki and her big butt to me."

"Thanks Ayame, see ya after school."

On the way, Kagome stopped to pick up her best friend Sango, who didn't have her own ride anymore. Her brown eyes and black hair were just like Kagome's except her long hair was usually in a pony tail. Her voice and figure made her seem at leat four years older then Kagome, but she was only older by a year.

"Dad do you see what I have to go to school in? Sorry Kagome. Don't you feel bad for me?" she wined.

"No, I feel bad about the three cars your mother and I got you that you totaled."

When Kagome and Sango arrived, it was the same ol' story. trying to find a parking space.

"I hate them." Kagome said, referring to the popular kids who stole her usual parking space.

"Imagen what they say about you."

"Like they even know I exist."

"The white zone is for cool people only. No white trash." A girl told them.

"Hey diner-girl, can I get a breakfast burrito to go? Thank you." A boy shot at them.

"And you thought they didn't even know you existed." Sango joked.

Kagome didn't say any thing. At lunch, Kagome found an inconspicuous spot like always. She text messaged her pin-pal who she met on the Internet tow years ago. His pin-name was H+H, which stood for half n' half, but she never got an answer out of him when she asked him. Class was about to start and Kagome took on last look around. Hundreds of boys were texting. H+H could have been anyone of them. She left wondering, when the real H+H had been right beside her.

Inuyasha, the star of the soccer team who wasn't really into soccer, he also wanted to go to Princeton. Inuyasha was a popular kid, but he wasn't like the others. His snowy main and deep golden eyes were enough to captivate any girl. Whenever Kagome encountered the 'in crowed', the others would always pick on her, but not Inuyasha. Kagome noticed that and liked Inuyasha. He was different then the rest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This was just to set the stage for everyone. Review!


	3. The Seed Of Friendship Has Been Planted

CH.3: THE SEED OF FRIENDSHIP HAS BEEN PLANTED (SORT OF)

Gym class...(Boo! I hate physical activity!)

Kagome, as always, had to dodge next to ten balls a minute. One hit her in the face, triggering a nosebleed. Sango didn't have gym this period so she couldn't help, but the teacher, Mr. Kaji, saw this and blow the whistle, stopping to whole game. "Everyone! Showers, now. Inuyasha, would you escort Kagome to the nurse?"

He knew that hardly anyone liked Kagome and it could have been anyone who threw that ball, but Kaji observed Inuyasha. He knew Inuyasha would never harm a sweet girl like Kagome, so he was let off the hook.

"You OK?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha blushed. He wished his girlfriend could be more like her. The two got the the nuses office.

"Is that girl your friend?" A kid at the nurses office asked, surprised to see a popular guy like Inuyasha hanging out with 'Diner Girl', a geek among geeks..

"Kinda, we're cool, but we don't hang with each other." He answered.

"Huh..." The kid said.

As for poor Kagome, about ten minutes of holding her head back, stopped the bleeding. Gym was the last period of the school day, so they just went to there lockers as to avoid having to push and shove there ways to the parking lot.

0-0-0

At the diner...

Ayame greeted Kagome after an infuriating encounter with Misuki.

"Kagome, how do you put up with that bitch every day?" Ayame asked referring to Misuki.

"I just repress it." Kagome answered.

"Jeez, you sure thats healthy?" Ayame asked in concern.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kagome asked.

"They call this dump a diner? The nerve of some people!" A shallow voice said.

It was Leiko, one of the popular kids and Inuyasha's girlfriend.(A/N: Sorry for 'breaking the chain' so to speak, but Kikyo being alive and a snobbish bitch in the high school fics was just never believable to me.) She, however, aways went out of her way to make Kagome feel like trash. Leiko's hair was blond and she had green eyes, much like Ayame's.

Kagome approached them to get there orders despite how much she hated them. All they wanted was another, 'better' waiter/waitress. Earlier that day, Inuyasha (as H+H) asked Kagome ( as, uh...SunRay) to the Halloween Dance that Friday. Inuyasha was going to tell Leiko what was on his mind.

"Leiko, I have something to tell you." Inuyasha said.

"Say it then, Hotshot." Leiko said.

"I think we should see other people."

"WHAT?!? You can't bump me. I'm the head cheerleader! No one dumbs me, only I dump them! I'm perfect, better then anyone." She freaked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry it took so long, but I had a really bad fever. Re-revie-yawn...Feel groggy...need more sleep. 'Night.


	4. Help From A Friend

CH.4: HELP FROM A FRIEND

Leiko stomped out of the diner, in doing so she pushed Kagome to the ground, dumping another customers order, nachos, all over her. Glass shattered.

"Don't be such a klutz, Diner Girl. You'll get fired and have to move out of your run-down old trailer." Leiko said. Their friends left as well, one of them taking a glass, and filling it with coke just to dump it all over Kagome's head. She wanted to die.

"Hey." Inuyasha said. He reached into his backpack and took out a plain blue shirt. "Here, use this. In fact you can have it if you want, it's kinda small on me, anyway."

"Thanks." Kagome said blushing.

Kagome came out of the girls bathroom looking cute in his shirt. It was comfortable too. Kagome went to Inuyasha's table to thank him, but he'd left. He did, however, leave a large tip of thirty bucks , paying for the nachos, the broken dishes, and the coke.

After subtracting the costs of all this, Kagome noticed that there was enough left the get her uniform cleaned. If only all guys were like him. But this wasn't the time for fairy tails, Kagome still had to pick out her costume for the Halloween dance.

"Why are you stressing over this, you hate that kind of thing." Ayame said.

"I do, but H+H asked me." Kagome said.

"Who?" Ayame asked

"Her Internet boyfriend." Sango said, having just come in.

"Internet! Be careful you ignorant dope! That's extremely dangerous!"Ayame flipped.

"I'll be OK. Now C'mon, help me find a dress."

"C'mon girlfriend, do it for the sake of true love."

"Call me 'girlfriend' one more time." Ayame told Sango in warning.

"OK, sorry." Sango said.

"Guys I'm serious! Help me!" Kagome pleaded.

"You've got my support." Sango said.

"Fine, I'll help. But I still don't approve of this." Ayame said.

After trying everything in the mall, Kagome still couldn't find something good. Ayame spied a mask, she had something that would go perfectly with that.

Costume found!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I just wanted Ayame and Kagome to have a big sister/little sister thing here, its nice to have someone who isn't your mom or dad worrying about you. You know, you guys are the only ones who say nice things to me and mean it? And chances are I've never met any of you.

Review


	5. HH And SunRay:The Meeting

CH.5: H+H AND SUNRAY: THE MEETING

The Halloween Dance came.

Inuyasha didn't do costumes, and went casual: a red long sleeve T-shirt, A pair of blue jeans, and sneakers. He waited and looked. Were could SunRay be, and when he finds her, how will he know it's her? He went out side to find Kagome, although he didn't know it was her.

"SunRay?"

Kagome looked up in wonder. "Inuyasha? You're H+H?"

Kagome was wearing a snow-whit dress and the mask that she and her friends fond at the mall. Inuyasha recognized her voice from somewhere, but couldn't be sure wear he'd heard it.

"Have I met you before?"

"Yes."

"Man, how could I have met you before and not know who you are now?"

"Maybe you were looking just not seeing."

The two got close and began to waltz.

Inuyasha wasn't much of a dancer, but 'SunRay' was to pretty not do dance with.

Five minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome were locked in a loving embrace.

-RING, RING, RING!-

Oops!

Kagome had forgotten that Sango had set the alarms on there cell phones for 11:25.

The time limit was because Misuki had told Kagome specifically not to go so she could have a worker that night. Kagome had to be back at the Diner by midnight.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I have to go now."

"What 'ya have a curfew?"

"Sorta, I'm sorry." Kagome said and ran off.

Back inside, Sango was dodging the sexual advances of one of Inuyasha's friends, Miroku. He had short black hair in a very short pony tail and pupleish eyes. She was so going to press sexual harassment charges.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry, but some of the lines in the movie are just to cool not to leave in the fic. Review


	6. Close Call

CH.6: CLOSE CALL

11:26

"SANGO!"

"I know, c'mon we gotta go!"

11:27

The girls rushed out of the gym leaving an emotionally hurt Inuyasha and a physically hurt Miroku. They got in Sango's dad's car, which she'd stolen, and rushed back to the diner as fast as passable. Yuki and Yumi saw that it was Kagome that ran out of the room and called Misuki to bust her.

11:30

Misuki arrived just to take them home, but all the girls wanted was to get Kagome in HUGE trouble.

"Sango, can't you go any faster?" Kagome tried to hurry Sango.

"Kagome, I'm going 35 in a 25-mile-zone so just lay off." Songo said. If she dangaged this car, she was dead.

11:31

The two came to a yellow traffic light. Sango stopped.

"Sango!" Kagome wined. "You could have made that light."

"FYI, yellow means 'slow down' not 'speed up'."

"Please Sango, I know you wanna take care of this car, but I really need to get back."

"In that case, you'd probably make better time if you ran back to the diner."

11:36

The light turned green, Sango continued to go 10 levels over the speed limits.

12:00 sharp

CRASH

Misuki arrived at the diner.

"See, we told you she wasn't here." The girls said in union.

"Where is she?"

"Define 'who'...and 'where' and 'is' and 'she'." Ayame said in a smart-ass tone.

"You know damn well, wolf girl."

"'Wolf girl' oh good comeback. Did you make that up all by yourself?" Ayame said in the same tone. She was telling Misuki off and at the same time stalling for Kagome. This was fun.

"Hi!" Kagome popped her head out from the kitchen. "I'm just practicing cooking. Did you have fun at the dance?" She turned to the girls.

"What the hell?" Yumi said. She had wavy long blond hair and brown eyes.

"You where at the dance you little bitch!" Yuki was really pissed. She looked like Yumi but was slightly shorter.

Misuki knew something was up. Kagome was begging her to let her go to that dance, so why would she be so perky if she didn't get to go? The three left.

"See, I told you it was dangerous." Ayame said.

"Well, I got back didn't I?"

"Hey, how did you get back her so fast?"

"Well-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two heard a scream.

Apparently, the car that Misuki hit was the one Sango had tried so hard to take care of.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review!


	7. Busted

CH.7: BUSTED

"So how long're ya grounded for?"

"For...ever. But seeing as I don't plan to live that long, I'm sneaking into a shot on the news today at 3:00 so I can publicly tell my parents how sorry I am for what Misuki did. So who are you going to be watching?"

"Gilligan." Kagome said.

"Wha? Aren't you gonna watch the news to see me?"

"Gilligan is funny."

"C'mon Kagome. Haven't you caught on by now? There never getting off that island."

"Sango." A male voice called. It was Miroku.

"Oh my God, it's that creep from the dance!" Sango said. She ran into the school.

"Diner Girl, wheres Sango?"

"Sango was here, but I don't see her now." Kagome said, not really lying.

"I'll go find her." He said and went into the school

0-0-0

After a rough day at school, Kagome plopped down in front of her computer. Inuyasha was a real sweety, and deserved to know who she was. She was reading her E-mail when she heard Yumi come in.

"Kagome, got my homework finished."

"Sorry, Yumi. I've been busy."

"Could you hurry. I don't like waiting."

"Kagome!" Misuki called.

Now alone with Kagome's computer with was conveniently opened to her in box, Yumi saw her chance. She was shock. "Inuyasha?"

Yumi turned around to see Yuki who had an evil glint in her eye. "Oh, this is good."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I don't know if Gilligan's Island still airs, but it was a cute joke. Sorry 'bout the delay, I've been pretty busy lately with final exams among other things. Review.


	8. A Turn For The Worst

CH.8: A TURN FOR THE WORST

Inuyasha was practicing his game in the park when Kagome walked by. She kicked to ball right into the goal.

"Man, don't tell me you're good at sports. No offense, but I've seen you in gym!" Inuyasha said.

"None taken. So I heard you broke up with Leiko." Kagome said completely innocently. Why would Inuyasha want her? He wouldn't even bother to learn her name.

"Yeah, she wasn't really good for me. I just want a sweet girl." Inuyasha said upon looking at her. "Ya know, it's easy to get lost in those big brown eyes of yours."

Inuyasha and Kagome's lips drew closer and closer together. They were only inches away when...

"Kagome!" Sango called. Then she saw them pull apart. "Was I interrupting something?" Sango asked her friend.

"Dose it matter now?" Kagome said, obviously upset. The two girls walked home, leaving Inuyasha to reethink his love life.

How was he going to tell Leiko that they weren't taking a break and that this break-up was permanent. More importantly, who did he love; Kagome or SunRay?

0-0-0

"So she made this whole plot to try and steal Inuyasha away from you." Yuki wined, pretending to be scared to death.

"We wanted to tell you sooner, but she held knives up to our throats and threatened to kill us." Yumi cried in the same manner.

"So your step-sister is pure evil and threatened you with knives, and wants to steal my Inuyasha?"

"Yes" They both answered.

"I have a plan."

0-0-0

At the pep-raly, Leiko had put together a skit to 'expose Kogome's evil, twisted heart'.

"One upon a time, there lived a strong demon with a super-hot girlfriend. One day, after ditching her, the nice demon was bewitched be some ugly little witch who fooled him into falling in love with her." Leiko begin reading a string of printed E-mails out loud.

"I can't believe they're reading my E-mails." Kagome said in tears from to humiliation and lack of privacy.

"And who is this little bitch? Give it up for SunRay/Diner Girl/ Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha looked back to her. Kagome was SunRay? Now he knew who he wanted, and he knew the Leiko was in huge trouble. How dare that bitch do such a thing to such a sweet girl? Kagome ran off in tears.

0-0-0

Misuki was going through mail when she found something from Princeton University. It was Kagome's letter. She was accepted.

"This won't do." Misuki took it down to the computer room and begin to forge a rejection letter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was going to have the text of a real Princeton acceptance letter, but I couldn't find one anywhere. Not surprising, Princeton is a VERY hard college to get into.


	9. A Turn For The Better

CH.8: A TURN FOR THE BETTER

Kagome burst into her room and cried her heart out. She'd been publicly humiliated, now it would fallow her for the rest of her life.

"Kagome." Misuki called from behind to door.

"Go away!" She yelled

"But Kagome, you got a letter from Princeton." Misuki opened the door and walk in.

Kagome looked at the letter. "I didn't get in. I can't believe I actually thought I had a chance." Kagome sobbed. This was the worst day EVER.

"Well there is good news, you'll have a job at the diner for the rest of your life." Misuki smiled and left the room. Kagome tore the paper up in frustration and continued to sob. She was going through her old stuff and found her dad's fairytale book.

_( In these eyes)_

Fairy tales were nothing. Nothing but cold-hearted lies.

_( More then words, more then)_

In anger, she trough the book to the wall.

_( Anything that I've spoken)_

Minutes before his death, Kagome's dad said that book contained something imported.

_( As the skies)_

That was a lie too.

_( Turn to gray, my heart's)_

The next day, Kagome was snubed, hit, insulted, yelled at, you name it.

_( Just about to crack open)_

Once again, Sango and Ayame were her only friends.

_( So the story goes)_

The next Saturday, Kagome was at the dinner.

_(there's something you should know)_

"Kagome, what're you doing?" Ayame asked.

_(Before I walk away and I blow the ending)_

"My job." Kagome said.

"I mean ' What are you doing with your life?'"

"I'm a Diner Girl."

"Me and Sango love you like a little sister and have faith in you."

Yuki came in and slammed the door, causing some wallpaper to come off. Kagome saw the fractures of words. They were the phrase that Kagome's dad always told her. It said 'When it comes to dreams, knowone's stopping you but you."

Misuki walked in to see the peeled wallpaper. "Kagome, that's coming out of your paycheck, and you need to clean the pool tonight."

"No!"

"What?" Misuki and the girls looked back.

"I quit. I quit this job, your family, and I'm moving out." Kagome said.

"Where you gonna live?"

"With me." Ayame said.

"You take one more step and you're fired."

"No need, I quit too." The two girls walked out of the dinner. Within an minute, all the employees and customers were gone.

0-0-0

That night, the school held a huge soccer game. Inuyasha played pretty good, until he saw Kagome.

"Sorry guys." Inuyasha said and told Miroku it was all up to him now. They only needed one goal to win.

Kagome was going home, it was to painful to watch the game any more. Inuyasha and Kagome met face to face.

"Kagome, I..."

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Inuyasha said and kissed her.

After registering what just happened, the two sank into another kiss. On the field, Miroku scored the winning goal. They one.

**Kagome's Voice Over**

So I got my price, after that, everything fell into place. My dad was right, the fairytale book did contain something important.

**No VO**

"I can pay those tickets." Misuki said, running up to her car witch was being toed away.

"I'm selling the cars for collage money."

"What gives you the idea you can sell our cars?"

"I own them." Kagome said.

"Have you ever seen this before." A cop said holding up Mr. Higurashi's will..

"No."

"Isn't that your signature on the wittiness line."

**Kagome's Voice Over**

That will stated that the house, the diner, and everything was mine. Misuki and the girls were jailed for child neglect, child abuse, lying to an officer and disregarding a legal document.

My dad's Diner was restored to it's former glory. Yuki and Yumi got out to work at the diner. After all, Misuki was the real trouble. Inuyasha and me went to Princeton together. Ayame is now engaged to this one guy, Koga. Because he scored the winning goal, Miroku finally redeemed himself in Sango's eyes. And we are all currently living happily ever after Still, wonder were we'll all be in five years. Hey, I'm only a freshmen!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Done! Like it? Review.


End file.
